


Frenzy

by Azurine



Category: Ultimate X-Men
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurine/pseuds/Azurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which room?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

Then Logan did something completely unexpected: he kissed him.

Even though Peter knew what was he was going to do, he still couldn't quite believe it until it happened, until Logan's mouth closed over his, until Logan's tongue touched his lips. His own mouth opened to let him in and it was *good*. So good they stumbled, banged against the countertop. Something fell to the floor, probably broke.

Logan's hands went up under his shirt, pressing and gliding, as Peter yanked the tail of Logan's flannel out of his pants.

"Wait, wait. . ."

"No."

"Upstairs. . ."

"Which room?"

"Don't care."

"Mine."

"Go."


End file.
